Bajo el Árbol de Roble
by Alo-chan
Summary: Un destino impredecible, una amistad casi casual y un nuevo reencuentro Bajo el árbol de Roble. Este fanfic participa en el reto "¿Mi otra mitad?" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


Mi primer One-shot... y no el ultimo Bien este participa en **el reto ¿Mi otra mitad? Del foro El cometa de Sozin**.. y si que fue un RETO ya que al pedir (en los últimos dos dias que quedaban xD) participar me olvide del pequeño detalle de que esos dos días también eran de entregas en mi escuela, pero al ver la pareja que me tomo **Toph/Jet** simplemente no pude no hacer el fic, las ideas surgieron en mi cabeza por si solas

Nunca me había puesto a pensar en ellos como pareja sin embargo... bueno mejor lean

* * *

**Bajo el Árbol de roble**

_Alo-chan_

Saltando de rama en rama con una agilidad y velocidad solo comparable a la de algún animal salvaje estaba Jet un joven adolecente con 18 años cumplidos de piel morena, cabello alborotado y profundos ojos cafés oscuros.

Sosteniéndose rama a rama con sus espadas gancho, de repente se detuvo en una lo suficiente grande, miró hacia abajo donde el suelo alrededor se agitaba como si hubiese algún terremoto y se levantaba justo hacia su rostro, de un salto esquivo el golpe casi certero y cayó de un brinco limpio sobre la tierra de inmediato levanto la mirada viendo como la tierra frente a él se levantaba como por picos que se acercaban, frunció el ceño blandió lado a lado sus espadas y corrió en dirección hacia las piedras. Justo cuando una columna se levantaba frente a él este salto sobre ella impulsándose hacia arriba, mas columnas de piedra se levantaron a su alrededor pero girando en el aire y destruyéndolas a la vez con sus espadas jet logro atravesar el muro en movimiento aterrizando con el hombro dio una vuelta sobre la tierra antes de levantarse y mirar a ambos lados alerta, una espesa nube de polvo nublaba su vista y empezaba a afectarle la agitada respiración de repente una risa satisfecha casi infantil y femenina se escuchó en algún lugar tras la cortina de polvo.

Jet se percato de la fuente de la risa, gruño apretó los dientes y con una vuelta para impulsarse lanzo ambas espadas con furia en alguna dirección, al escuchar el sonido de ambas espadas atravesando y cortando algo tras el polvo se permitió una media sonrisa sin soltar la delgada rama que sobre salía en sus labios.

-Vaya esta vez estuviste cerca Ramita –Dijo una niña de 14 años vestida con el verde del reino tierra con la mirada de un hipnotizarte verde pálido y ambas manos cruzadas mientras caminaba emergiendo de entre la nube de polvo acercándose al joven.

Jet dio un suspiro derrotado dejando caer ambos brazos cansados lado a lado levanto la vista mirando al cielo –Casi juraría que estabas ahí topo

La tierra bajos sus pies se movió a un lado haciéndolo caer –Pero que ray… -Exclamo Jet sobre el suelo –¡Ya te dije que no me llames así! –reclamo la joven interrumpiendo sus quejas

-Ya te dije te llamare así la veces que me llames ramita, sabes que es Jet –Contesto el joven cruzando las manos sobre la cabeza poniéndose cómodo sobre la tierra mientras cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Como sea, ¿Cómo estuve hoy? –Pregunto seguidamente

Toph de un salto se sentó a su lado –Para no haber tenido casi un año de entrenamiento no has perdido agilidad pero aun te falta nacer tres veces para alcanzarme con tus espadas… –Contesto Toph echándose sobre el suelo cruzando igualmente las manos –Ramita –Termino.

Ambos se quedaron recostados sobre el suelo descansando de su contienda, un rato paso hasta que Jet se levanto –Hora del trabajo Top… Toph –Exclamo y le dio una mano para levantarla

-¿No puede esperar? –Se quejo ella rascándose la cabeza

-Lo lamento el deber es el deber… par ti, a mi no me importa que me corran de la herrería así que me puedo quedar –Contesto satisfecho y se volvió a echar sobre el suelo –Yo no soy quien maneja una escuela de metal control

Toph hizo un movimiento e hizo que la tierra lo golpeara por la espalda haciéndolo levantarse nuevamente –Tranquila Topo solo fue una broma

-Te dije que te daría una paliza si me llamabas así otra vez Ramita

-Teheheheh ¿Estas en esos días verdad? –Dijo Jet mientras sacaba sus espadas del árbol en que habían quedado clavadas

-Lo lamento, los míos no son tan regulares como los tuyos –Contesto Toph alzando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.

-¡Oye! –Exclamo Jet pero al voltear Toph corría directo al corazón de la cuidad del reino tierra en que estaban.

Mientras ambos llegaban de entre los bosques agitados por la corrediza que habían dado Jet miro alrededor –Bien, nos vemos luego Topo… digo Toph –Corrigió en cuanto ella volteo el rostro de ojos pálidos con el ceño fruncido.

-Espera Jet, si tanto no te gusta tu trabajo en la herrería ¿porque no trabajas conmigo en la escuela de metal control? Sería divertido tener a alguien más con quien hablar que con esas babosas de tierra

-¿Haciendo qué?

-No lo se entontaremos algo que no rompas –Dijo Toph con una ligera risa

-Eso me suena a limpias el metal para las babosas de tierra ¡Olvídalo! –Exclamo Jet sosteniendo la ramilla entre sus manos dando una sonrisa encantadora.

-¡Toph! –Una voz conocida entre la multitud llamo la atención de ambos

-¡¿Sokka?! –Exclamo Toph al escucharlo y corrió en su dirección

Ambos se dieron una abrazo –¿Pero qué es lo que haces aquí? Creí que estabas con Aang y Katara en Ba sing se

-Lo estaba pero quería avisarte que los arreglos están listos y por fin terminados para firmar la paz entre Zuko, el rey tierra y Aang para separar a Yu dao de ambas naciones, celebraremos una fiesta aquí en honor a eso el día de hoy –Exclamo Sokka eufórico alzando los brazos

-Solo escuche bla bla bla una fiesta ¿Puedo llevar a Jet? No come mucho... bueno si lo hace. –Dijo Toph apuntando a sus espaldas

-¿Jet? –Pregunto Sokka tomando a Toph por los hombros y haciéndola a un lado para mirar

-Hey Sokka -Saludo jet mientras se acercaba

-¡Jet! Entonces es verdad lo que dijo Toph si estás vivo y aquí en Yu dao - Exclamo Sokka escaneando al chico de pies a cabeza - Aun no puedo creerlo ¿realmente eres tú? –Dijo seguidamente tomando una vara de alguna parte mientras lo picaba con ella

-Je je si soy yo –Contesto Jet arrebatándole la vara de las manos un poco colmado por eso –Y dime ¿Cómo está tu hermana? –Pregunto con una sonrisa picara levantando una ceja

-Corrijo, ¡Si es el! –Declaro Sokka

-Katara ESTA con Aang en el reino tierra –Contesto Sokka dándoles la espalda haciendo énfasis en el "esta"

-Tranquilo Sokka ¡Claro que lo sé! –Contesto jet con una ligera risa que fue acompañada por Toph

-Sabes creo que el también es Regular –Dijo hacia Toph, quien de inmediato se puso a reír dando una golpe al brazo de Jet –¡Oye! –Reclamó este devolviendo el golpe a Toph

-¡Hey! -Se quejo ella y de repente ambos se pusieron a reir a carcajadas

-Em… -Musito Sokka viéndolos sin entender si se habían vuelto locos o si él estaba fuera de lugar –Y exactamente que es lo que sabes Jet

-Lo que todo el mundo sabe y lo que Toph me ha contado, más bien lo que ella me ha contado –Contesto Jet tras tranquilizar su risa

Sokka rascaba su barbilla intentando entender lo que Jet acavaba de decir

-Sucede que no estuve… consiente al momento del final de la guerra –Aclaro Jet

-Vamos a la academia de metal control, te explicaremos en el camino –Interrumpió Jet y los tres chicos caminaron hacia el lugar

-Tras lo que sucedió con Appa en el reino tierra…. –Comenzó a contar

Después de que todos se marcharan Smellerbee lloraba acariciando los cabellos de Jet mientras este respiraba entre cortadamente, Longshot tenso su arco hacia la entrada del lugar por si algún intruso se atrevía a atravesar, de repente Smellerbee pareció recordar algo levanto la vista limpiándose rápidamente los ojos

-Longshot, debemos llevar a Jet con la curandera cerca del lugar donde trabajamos

Longshot miro hacia Jet quien prácticamente agonizaba y seguidamente a Smellerbee cuya mirada le rogaba hacer algo, entonces este bajo la mirada y levantándola nuevamente asintió ante la petición.

Llevando a Jet sobre su espalda estaba Longshot siguiendo los pasos de Smellerbe quien verificaba que el lugar estuviese vacio, jet apenas y lograba respirar de los varios jadeos que daba por el dolor de los movimientos, sin embargo ambos lograron llegar al lugar que Smellerbe mencionaba, una pequeña choza donde una anciana maestra agua trabajaba

-Por favor ayude a nuestro amigo –Rogo ella a la anciana

La mujer al usar el agua sobre el cuerpo de Jet solo volteo a ambos niños con una mirada que detonaba tristeza –Este joven no está nada bien

Smellerbe frunció el ceño mientras las lágrimas se fugaban de sus ojos, longshot se acerco a ella para abrazarla

-Lo intentamos –Musito mientras ella se abrazaba a el

La anciana los observaba con pena entonces miro hacia Jet nuevamente –Quizá… aun se puede hacer algo –Declaro la anciana y salió corriendo hacia algún lugar trayendo con ella un gran garrafón de agua que hecho sobre una especie de tina de madera –Rápido pongan al muchacho dentro

Ambos obedecieron y asentaron suavemente a Jet sobre el lugar entonces la mujer metió ambas manos sobre el agua la cual empezó a brillar, de repente Jet comenzó a quejarse nuevamente cosa que había dejado de hacer. –Tranquilos eso es una buena señal, jamás pensé usar el agua del manantial de los espíritus. –Dijo la mujer al notar a los chicos algo vacilantes

Algunos meses pasaron tiempo en el cual Smellerbee y Longshot cuidaban de Jet, quien apenas había logrado pararse nuevamente tras apenas un mes de haber despertado

-Hey chicos les agradezco lo que han hecho por mí –Dijo un día cualquiera –Pero no quiero que frenen su camino por cuidarme… se que ustedes odian este lugar tanto como yo, lo que quiero decir es que si quieren marcharse pueden hacerlo, yo estaré bien

-Jet, no digas tonterías estaremos contigo, no te dejaremos en este lugar –Fue la contestación que recibió por parte de Smellerbee mientras que Longshot asintió

-Sabía que dirán algo como eso.

Esa misma noche Jet escapo del lugar dejando a sus amigos una carta donde recalcaba lo que les había dicho antes, estando fuera con apenas las fuerzas para caminar y mantenerse en pie decidió tomar rumbo fuera de Ba sing se, entrenando su cuerpo nuevamente, sabía que no lo haría como antes debido a que aun no sanaba del todo pero también sabía que debía comenzar por hacer pequeños esfuerzos antes de volver a ser quien era.

Fuera de Ba sing se todos contaban la gran Azaña del el avatar Aang quien derroto al señor del fuego Ozai y salvo al reino tierra junto con el ahora señor del fuego Zuko.

Varios meses después yendo de lugar en lugar y nunca quedándose por mucho tiempo, practicante de adoptando una costumbre nómada Jet llego a Yu dao, mientras buscaba algún lugar en el cual trabajar caminando por la ciudad, la sombra de alguien llamo su atención, una chica y comenzó a seguirla, estando casi cien por ciento seguro de saber quién era.

Toph caminaba nuevamente por la ciudad buscando entre el reino tierra a mas maestros que quisiesen aprender el arte del metal control cuando de repente se percato de los pasos de alguien entre la gente, cosa que había notado por un largo rato y comenzaba a molestarla pero no lograba identificarlo del todo debido a que había mucha gente alrededor, así que guio su camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad cerca del bosque, solo entonces estando casi únicamente los dos se percato de quién era y se detuvo pero no estando segura de un movimiento firme de sus pies hizo caer el árbol donde el chico pretendía ocultarse mientras la seguía, quedando ambos al descubierto bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de roble.

-¡Se quién eres! –Anuncio apuntando hacia él con repentina sorpresa

-¿En serio? ¿Quién soy? –Pregunto jet encontrando graciosa la afirmación de la chica

-Eres el chico del reino tierra que le gustaba a Katara –Declaro Toph

-…Vaya creo que no me he escorzado lo suficiente, si solo soy recordado por algo tan tonto como eso –Exclamo Jet rascándose la cabeza

-¡Eres Jet! –Dijo Toph seguidamente caminando hacia el

Este sonrió –Y tu eres Toph, la primera maestra metal de quien todos aquí en el reino tierra hablan, quien enseño al avatar la tierra control y ayudo a acavar con la guerra de los 100 años

-¡Si! –Contesto Toph cruzando los brazos con una gran sonrisa triunfal.

Y ambos jóvenes continuaron caminando juntos contándose lo sucedidos a ambos durante el tiempo perdido

-…Y eso fue lo que paso –Terminaron de contar a Sokka sentados sobre el sofá de la escuela de Toph, Jet con las manos cruzadas tras su cabeza y un pie en la mesita frente a el, mientras que Toph sentada al otro lado con los pies estirados sobre el sofá ocupando gran parte .

-Vaya… es una larga historia –Exclamo Sokka

-Y muy aburrida –Continuo Toph

-Si también eso –Dijo Sokka

-Como sea yo ya cumplí con mi parte de informarte –Dijo Sokka seguidamente mientras se levantaba del sofá estirando el cuerpo –Aang y Katara no pudieron venir y me pidieron que los disculparas por eso, si me disculpas ire a ver si Suki ya está en camino ¿quieres venir?

-Naah, aun tengo que arreglar algunas cosas aquí por hoy y alistar todo para poder ir a la celebración.-Contesto Toph

-Por cierto Smellerbee y Longshot también vendrán –Dijo Sokka antes de marcharse

-Que bien, aunque ya los he encontrado aquí un par de veces y hemos arreglado las cosas –Exclamo Jet cruzando los brazos

-Y..Toph, Satoru tambien vendrá –Dijo Sokka rápidamente y se marcho corriendo del lugar

Toph solo levanto el rostro reaccionando ante eso ultimo que dijo Sokka, jet levanto una ceja indiferente notando la reacción de Toph

-Bien hora de volver al trabajo –Anuncio Toph y de un salto camino hacia la otra habitación donde sus alumnos la esperaban

Sin nada más que hacer Jet se puso de pie, estiro el cuerpo y camino siguiendo los pasos de la chica, tan pronto como se paro en la puerta de la habitación vio la escena.

-MUY BIEN INÚTILES, LA CLASE SE SUSPENDE POR EL DÍA DE HOY, ENTRENEN CON LA CADENA DE METAL, QUIERO QUE SEAN CAPACES DE MOLDEARLA PARA MAÑANA SI NO QUIEREN QUE SEA YO QUIEN LES MOLDEE DE CABEZA A USTEDES –Grito Toph a sus alumnos quienes salieron del lugar casi aterrorizados

-S-si Sufu Toph -Dijeron algunos antes de marcharse

-Vaya la educación en Yu dao debe estar por los suelos para tener maestros como tu

-Cállate Jet –Bufo ella

-Creo que estaba en lo correcto si estas en esos días –Dijo Jet burlón pero Toph salió de la habitación ignorándolo

-¿Qué sucede Toph? –Pregunto Jet siguiéndola a la habitación de armas

-¿Qué te hace pensar que sucede algo?

Jet arqueo las cejas y entonces entendió –Ha! Ahora se lo que sucede, asi que ese es tu admirador numero uno ¡Satoru!

Toph se sonrojo y frunciendo el ceño lanzo dos varas de metal hacia Jet, esta las esquivo con los ganchos de sus espadas

-Tranquila Topo o le clavaras eso a alguien –Dijo Jet con media sonrisa

-Si ese alguien fueras tu no habría problema –Contesto Toph

-Vaya no te escuchaba gruñir desde hace… ¿cinco minutos?, genial has roto tu propia marca –Le dijo Jet.

-Déjame sola Jet –Bufo ella caminando fuera de su escuela y sentándose en la entrada de madera.

Jet la siguió haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento y cambio de tema drásticamente

Muero de hambre, vayamos a un sito, conozco un buen lugar cerca de aquí –Le dijo señalando a sus espaldas a sabiendas de que estando todo el día junto a ella estaba seguro de aun no había probado bocado por lo que como pensó Toph acepto la invitación.

Una vez en el lugar ambos pidieron un bufet grande de carne cada uno degustándolo satisfactoriamente

-Estuvo deliciosos –Exclamo Jet acomodándose en su asiento

Toph se permitió un profundo eructo –Si que lo estuvo –Dijo seguidamente desparramándose en su lugar.

-¿No tienes cosas que hacer?

-¿Cómo qué? –Pregunto Toph mientras usaba un dedo para sacare los residuos de carne entre los dientes

-Ir a arreglarte para la celebración de Aang por ejemplo

-¿Arreglarme? Hahahahah ¿claro! –Contesto Toph sarcásticamente

-No tengo tiempo para desperdiciar en tonterías

-¿Cómo piensas gustarle al tal Satoru si no te arreglas? - Pregunto Jet con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡No pienso gustarle a nadie! -Le grito Toph

-Tahaha vamos Toph estás conmigo ¡Jet! Sé que estas de este humor por el tipo ese, puedes decirme, lo has hecho antes

-Sí, y fue toda una estupidez contarle cosas estúpidas a un estúpido –Contesto Toph dando un escupitajo a suelo y cruzando los brazos –Además ni siquiera sé si… le hablare –Dijo seguidamente desviado el rostro para que no se notara su reciente sonrojo.

Jet se permitió una sonrisa entonces el ruido de una silla tras ellos llamo su atención –Mira y aprende… asi es como Jet inicia una conversación

Una chica de cabello corto y café con la piel clara y vestida con un largo traje del reino tierra cruzo junto a ellos.

-Hey disculpa –La llamo Jet

La chica lo miro y se acerco apenada

Me llamo Jet, y no pude ignorar que habías venido sola –Comento con una sonrisa encantadora que hicieron a la chica sonrojarse

-Bueno yo… -Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo hoy por la tarde –la interrumpió Jet

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par y luego miro hacia Toph

-¡Oh! Ella es mi prima la pequeña Topo –Dijo Jet señalando a Toph -¡Ouch! –Exclamo seguidamente tras sentir la patada bajo la mesa de Toph por haberla llamado así, Jet enseguida dirigió una mirada fulminante hacia la chica ciega que sonreía satisfecha.

Mientras la chica los miraba confundidos

-Entonces ¿qué me dices? –Le pregunto Jet retomando la conversación

-Sería un placer –Contesto la sonrojada chica mientras evadía la mirada tímidamente.

-Genial, te espero hoy por la tarde en este mismo sitio -Dijo Jet la chica asintió y se marcho.

Tan pronto se alejo Toph empezó dar una risita, Jet la miro reír aburrido y le saco la lengua.

-¡Hey! ¿Sabes que puedo ver eso verdad? –Reclamo Toph

-¡Por supuesto!, no tendría gracia si no lo vieras –Contesto Jet volviendo a su sonrisa burlona

-No me refiero solo a eso, ¡Le mentiste! –exclamo Toph

-Sip, -Afirmó Jet indiferente.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Ya tengo planes para esta tarde – contesto, Toph levanto una ceja confundida –Iré contigo a la celebración ¿lo olvidas?

-Iras pero no conmigo, ¡iré sola!

-¿Temes que tu Satoru te vea con alguien más?

-No me importa lo que Satoru haga –Contesto Toph enojada y sonrojada –Si me disculpas tengo muchas cosas que hacer, me voy – Dijo levantándose de un salto y tomando camino hacia fuera del lugar

-Espera –Pidió Jet sacando un montón de monedas y asentándolas sobre la mesa, de inmediato la siguió

-Toph ¿a dónde vas? Tu casa esta de ese lado del camino, ¿Qué también tus pies han quedado ciegos?

-Voy al bosque contesto ella sin perder la marcha

Ambos se adentraron al bosque llegando al lugar de sus encuentros para entrenar, justo debajo de un gran árbol de roble junto a lo que quedaba del árbol derribado por Toph el día que se conocieron. Toph se dejo caer y dio un suspiro profundo que levantaron los cabellos que le cubrían el rostro.

-Vaya que esta preocupada por eso –Exclamo Jet sentándose a su lado

-Quizá un poco… llevo casi un año sin verlo –Menciono Toph finalmente abriendo sus sentimientos al sentir la calma que le brindaban el bosque y la tierra bajo sus pies, su ambiente natural.

-Por lo visto aun le tienes cariño ¿verdad?

-Tal vez… un poco

-Entonces te ayudare Exclamo Jet triunfal

-¿Por qué?¿Crees que no pueda gustarle tal y como soy? –Se quejo Toph cruzando los brazos

-Tranquila no dije eso, solo te echare una mano

-Pffff… sabes que olvídalo, no sé cómo me deje llevar por tonterías como esa

-¿Hablas de estar enamorada de Satoru? –Le pregunto Jet

-Esas son tonterías, no me importa acabar sola, tal vez me compre un gato… o dos

Jet dio una ligera risa tras escucharla –Serás toda una solterona amargada

Toph frunció el ceño y entonces hablo –Pero ¿Qué hay de ti Jet? Llevo conociéndote casi un año y nunca te he visto una novia formal, no me iras a decir que quien te gusto fue Zuko cuando lo conociste en Ba Sing Se –Dijo Toph entre risitas

-Pues tiene unos ojos bastante bonitos y no huele mal –Contesto Jet sarcásticamente

Entonces ambos empezaron a reír a carcajadas –No sé de que hablas Toph he salido con varias chicas y lo sabes

-Sí pero todas han sido como la chica de hoy, nunca has salido con ellas más de un día

-Un día es lo único que necesito… si sabes de lo que hablo –Contesto Jet con una sonrisa picara

-¿en serio es solo por eso? -Pregunto Toph haciendo caso omiso al comentario anterior

La sonrisa de Jet se desvaneció dio un suspiro y hablo nuevamente, ahora con más seriedad -Sucede que yo… es solo que no creo en eso del… amor, no se quizá también acabe soltero y lleno de gatos como tu

-Toph suspiro –El amor… son tonterías –Exclamo con ligera amargura

-Pero esa es mi forma de pensar, no significa que dabas pensar igual -Aclaro Jet, Toph solo bajo la mirada

-Hagamos esto ¡Dime un numero!

-¿Veinte? –Dijo Toph indiferente

-Demasiado alto di otro

-¡Ocho!

-¡Perfecto! Hagamos una promesa, dentro de ocho años si ambos estamos solos… ¡nos casaremos!

-Tahahahahahahaha Jet esa es oficialmente la mayor idiotez que te he escuchado decir, cosa rara de ti

-¿Cuál es el problema? Ambos parecemos tener problemas con el amor, ¿porque no jugarle una broma? –Dijo Jet haciendo que Toph dudara ligeramente –Dime Toph ¿aceptas ser mi peor es nada dentro de ocho años? –Pregunto Jet acercando la mano para juntar nudillos del puño con Toph

-Sé que es algo estúpido y sin sentido… pero está bien, acepto –Contesto Toph tras pensarlo unos segundos.

Entonces acerco la mano a la de Jet y ambos chocaron los nudillos en señal de promesa

La tarde había llegado ya y ahí estaban todos reunidos en el centro de la ciudad de Yu Dao hermosos vestidos del reino tierra eran lucidos por Katara, Suki y Mai al igual que por las guerreras Kyoshi, la única ue no encajaba entre ellas era Toph que había cumplido con bañarse y cambiarse a unas ropas similares a las que portaba casi siempre e incluso el cabello acomodado igual que siempre.

La celebración se llevo a cabo durante la noche en cuanto Zuko, Aang y el rey tierra firmaron la liberación de Yu Dao de las cuatro naciones, entonces fuegos artificiales fueron lanzados a los cielos. –Genial, otra vez esas cosas que no puedo ver –Bufo Toph estando de vuelta junto al equipo Avatar.

-A menos disfruta el momento estamos reunidos todos por primer vez después de tanto tiempo –Le dijo Katara con dulzura y una sonrisa

-Como sea –Contesto Toph levantando los hombros

Smellrbee y Longshot observaban el cielo desde otro sitio uno al lado del otro, Longshot comenzaba a tomar la iniciativa usando el viejo truco de fingir que se estiraba para poder poner un brazo tras la espalda de Smellerbe y abrazarla, estaba por lograrlo cuando…

-Hey chico –La llegada inesperada de Jet hicieron voltear a Smellerbe arruinando su oportunidad

-Hola Jet… ¿Jet eres tú?

Por primera vez desde que lo conocían Jet llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás dejando ver en todo su rostro donde en su labios no se encontraba aquella ramita que siempre sostenía, vestía un traje en tonos verdes fuertes con ornamentos en el traje en tonos claros que lo hacían lucir increíblemente apuesto y rebosante en encanto.

-¿Han visto a Toph?

-Ella está con Aang –Contesto Smellerbe apuntando hacia el lugar

-Excelente, les veo luego –Exclamo Jet tomando marcha hacia el lugar –¡Ah! Y sigue así pronto lo lograras –Dijo hacia Longshot con un giño haciendo ponerce nervioso a este ultimo en cuanto Smell volteo hacia el confundida.

-¡Hola Jet! –Saludo Toph sintiéndolo llegar

-¿Jet? –exclamaron todos al unisonó

Entonces si era verdad que estabas vivo –Dijo Aang sorprendido mientras todos lo miraban de pies a cabeza y Zuko ocultaba el rostro

-Si, si si, Sokka puede contarles esa historia –Dijo Jet arrastrando a Sokka del hombro y situándolo frente a ellos

-Necesito hablar con Toph –Dijo seguidamente tomándola de la mano y marchándose con ella

-Por cierto gusto en verte otra vez Lee… digo Señor del juego Zuko –Menciono mientras se marchaba

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Toph mientras corría a su lado

-¿Has visto al tipo? –Pregunto Jet con una sonrisa

-¿Solo me llamaste aquí por eso? –Reclamo Toph zafándose del agarre de Jet –No lo he visto ¿y qué? –Exclamo seguidamente cruzando los brazos

-No es por nada pero si vieras, verias que me veo espectacular –Presumio Jet

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que Y? te dije que te ayudaría con él y eso hare solo espera que nos vea juntos

-¿Toph? –Una voz conocida llamo la atención de la chica quien abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿S-satoru? –Musito Toph poniéndose colorada al instante y volteando hacia el joven

Jet arqueo una ceja y miro hacia el tipo, un hombre alto de piel clara, quizá un par de años mayor que él, de cabello entre ondulado y café y llevaba unas gafas, era atractivo sin duda sin embargo Jet sabia que eso no era algo que le importara a Toph

-Um.. Te traje un presente Toph, es una caja de chocolates -Musito el muchacho poniéndose sonrojado al volver a ver a Toph

-Gracias –Contesto ella tímidamente tomando la caja entre sus manos

Jet la miro sorprendido ¿qué paso con la Toph enojaba y gruñona de hace un momento? Entonces miro al tipo quien por lejos no fue lo que él esperaba ver, en su mente había figurado que seria alguien rudo y atrevido, alguien más como el mismo o como Toph.

-¿El .. es tu nov.. -¿Qué? ¡No! Es un amigo –Contesto Toph antes siquiera de que terminara de hablar, dándole un empujón a Jet entre risitas

-¡Oh! -Musito el joven aliviado –Mi nombre es satoru gusto en conocerte

-Jet –Contesto este saludándose de mano

Jet miro entonces hacia Toph sonrojada e inusualmente callada y al tipo igual de sonrojado sin dejar de mirar a Toph con notorias ganas de hablarle. Haciendo a Jet sentirse repentinamente incomodo entre ellos.

Dando un suspiro hablo –Iré a hablar con Sokka –Dijo marchándose a sabiendas que lo que dijese seria ignorado como de hecho lo fue.

Longshot miraba a Smellerbee mientras esta se serbia una bebida, tomo valor trago saliva y se atrevió a tomar su mano, al sentir su tacto ella abrió los ojos sonrojándose y volteo el rostro mirándolo con dulzura.

-¡A un lado! –Ordeno Jet notoriamente enojado atravesándose entre ellos para tomar una bebida, tragándoselo de una sentada

-¿Qué sucede Jet? No te vez muy feliz –Le dijo Smellerbee

-¿Por qué no debería estar feliz? ¡Claro que estoy feliz! ¿Acaso no me veo así? –Exclamo Jet alzando la voz mientras usaba su mano para revolver su cabello acomodándolo de la manera usual.

Tomo otra bebida en su mano entonces mientras la llevaba a la boca dirigió la vista hacia donde Toph se encontraba, notando eso Smellerbe y Longshot miraron al mismo sitio y vieron como tímidamente Satoru dio un abrazo hacia Toph, la cual vacilo un instante antes de corresponder.

El vaso de un material parecido al plástico en la mano de Jet termino siendo estrujado con fuerza escurriéndose el líquido entre sus dedos

-¡Maldición! –Bufo y dio media vuelta para limpiarse la mano con una servilleta

-¿Es… por Toph verdad? –Pregunto Smellerbe ante la actitud de Jet

Jet dio un suspiro rendido –Creo que así es… pero no entiendo del todo porque –Contesto haciendo a los chicos mirarse el uno al otro

Entonces volteo mirando hacia Longshot que comenzaba a dar un sorvo a su bebida y seguidamente hacia Smellerbe –Oigan chicos ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado? –Pregunto de repente

El liquido se escapo de los labios de Longshot ante tal pregunta mientras que Smellerbe quedo boquiabierta

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo esperas que sepamos algo como eso? – Exclamo Smellerbe sonrojándose mientras Longshot tocia recuperando el aliento.

-Bueno, ustedes dos están juntos ¿no? –Dijo Jet dejando a los chicos mudos

-Dime Longshot ¿Qué sentirías si yo tomara a Smellerbee de esta manera? –Pregunto Jet poniendo el brazo tras la espalda de Smellerbe acercándola a el

Longshio abrió los ojos en par sorprendido y seguidamente apretó la mirada amenazante hacia Jet

-Creí que dirás eso… y es justo así como me siento… pero no entiendo porque –Dijo Jet seguidamente soltando a Smellerbee y dándole la espalda a ambos

Longshot lo miro y bajo la mirada -¿Qué no la respuesta es obvia? ¡Estas enamorado! –Anuncio haciendo a Jet voltear sorprendido

-¿Estoy qué?... ¡no! no puedo estarlo… yo no creo en esa basura –Exclamo frunciendo el ceño

-Precisamente por eso es que no te habías dado cuenta, no te has puesto a pensar que quizá por eso aun sigues aquí en Yu Dao, lo has estado desde hace tiempo, por eso aun no te has marchado. Es solo en el momento en que la vez con alguien más que te das cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos. –Afirmo Longshot volteo hacia Smellerbe quien lo miraba embelesada y la tomo nuevamente esta vez de ambas manos.

-Y ahora yo también se que estoy enamorado –Dijo con firmeza mirándola a los ojos

Jet apenas empezaba a digerir lo que acababa de escuchar, pero de inmediato se percato que nuevamente estaba haciendo el mal tercio y sin decir nada se marcho esta vez de la fiesta.

-¿Estoy… enamorado? –Se preguntaba mientras caminaba.

Entonces dio media vuelta mirando a lo lejos a quien quería ver, Toph sonrojada y notoriamente alegre alado de Satoru junto al equipo Avatar, Jet se permitió una sonrisa agridulce –Así que… esto es el amor

A la mañana siguiente en su academia Toph se encontró con un chiquillo esperándola en la entrada

-¿Eres Toph? -Pregunto el pequeño ella asintió –Un tipo de cabello alborotado me pidió que le dijera que la espera en el sitio de siempre que es importante –Dijo el niño y salió corriendo

-De cabello alborotado… ¡Jet! –Dijo Toph para sí misma con una sonrisa

Caminando por el bosque a varios metros antes de llegar Toph sintió la presencia de Jet justo donde el dijo, el mismo lugar de siempre bajo el árbol de roble

-Hola Ramita ¿listo para tu entrenamiento de hoy? –Pregunto ella con una notoria e iluminada sonrisa

-No es por eso que te pedí vinieras –Exclamo Jet con seriedad

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Supongo que si… Dijo Jet mirándola, mirando sus cristalinos ojos verde pálido, sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a palpitar aceleradamente ¿Cómo es que nunca me percate antes? Se reclamaba en su mente. Ahora que sabía lo que realmente sentía por ella, también supo de inmediato tras verla con Satoru lo que debía hacer.

-¡Me iré de la ciudad! –Dijo Jet sin más

La sonrisa de los labios de Toph se desvaneció –Entonces por eso es que te note nervioso justo ahora… ¿Jet porque te vas? –Pregunto ella sobresaltada

-Ya he estado aquí por mucho tiempo, te había dicho antes que nunca planee quedarme demasiado

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Porque no abandonas esa tontería de tu vida nómada y... te quedas? –reclamo Toph alzando la voz, sintiendo como la alegría de hace unos segundo ahora parecía un recuerdo muy lejano

-No está en mis planes, lo lamento –Contesto cortantemente

-¡Pero Jet! –Exclamó la bandida ciega -…Por favor… no te vayas –Dijo casi suplicante apretando los dientes de lo mucho que le costaba usar la palabra "por favor"

-Jet dio media vuelta apretando la mirada con fuerza, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse al escuchar esa casi suplica de la voz de Toph, pero con un nudo en la garganta empezó a marcharse

-¡Jet espera! –Pidió ella nuevamente el solo se detuvo -¿Volverás? Y… ¿Todo será como antes verdad?... es decir, tu y yo volveremos a estar como ahora ¿verdad?–Pregunto Toph otorgando una media y entristecida sonrisa

Jet dio media vuelta y camino hacia ella aparto la ramilla que sostenía en la boca y por primera vez desde que la conoció rompió la barrera del espacio vital acercando su rostro y dio un cálido beso en la esquina del labio. –Volveremos… ¡lo prometo! –Susurro sobre su blanca tez y nuevamente dio media vuelta retomando su marcha.

Toph se había quedado ahí inmóvil y con la mirada baja, la sombra del árbol de roble se cernía sobre ella y el viento levantaba ligeramente los negros cabellos que le cubrían el rostro.

-…Estas mintiendo…-Musito al viento mientras una lagrima se deslizaba sobre su mejilla la misma que había sido testigo del beso de su joven salvaje.

Muchos años pasaron antes de que volverá a saber de Jet, efectivamente volvió como dijo sin embargo como Toph supo siempre quien volvió no fue el mismo chico salvaje por el cual ella esperaba. Ella había sido nombrada jefa de policía de la ahora Ciudad República, años atrás se había casado con Satoru y de esa unión una hermosa niña había sido el fruto, Lin su pequeña Lin cuyo padre se había marchado poco después de su nacimiento.

Toph al igual que todos en la ciudad sabia de los movimientos que su antiguo amigo salvaje había hecho en la Ciudad, pues convertirse en Concejal del reino tierra no era algo que se pudiese ocultar, algo muy propio de él convencer a la gente con su encanto natural, todo un líder.

Un día cualquiera Toph se encontraba en la estación de policía como era su deber, el día había sido duro y la tarde se acercaba, sin tanto movimiento que hacer decidió tomarse un respiro de aire puro,

Fuera de la estación todo parecía bastante tranquilo, ella se aparrago contra la pared de la puerta principal tan solo descansando, entonces sintió unas inusuales ganas de sentir la tierra firme bajo sus pies al igual que antes, caminando hacia delante de la estación donde una gran reserva tenía lugar en medio de la ciudad que sin duda había crecido bastante los últimos años, decidió adentrarse aun a pesar de estar prohibido.

Sintiendo la tierra entre los dedos de sus pies y el viento fresco entre los arboles aparragada en un gran árbol de roble Toph por fin se sentía como si volviese a su hogar sonriendo plácidamente.

De repente algo sobre las ramas pareció moverse, ella reacciono enseguida poniéndose firme sobre el suelo

-¿Quien está ahí? –Grito y frunciendo el ceño volvió a hablar –Este sitio es un lugar prohibido, no me importa lo que este haciendo en este lugar será arrestado –Grito nuevamente apuntando hacia arriba del árbol con autoridad

-Tan gruñona como siempre –Dijo una voz burlona y familiar que la dejo sin aliento

-Tranquila oficial Topo solo estoy aquí para cumplir una promesa –Dijo Jet sentado sobre una rama del árbol dando un salto para aterrizar frente a ella

-¡Jet! pero esa promesa tuya… ¡era mentira!

-Claro que esa era mentira, yo solo planeaba cumplir mi primera promesa

-No entiendo de que hablas, ya nada siquiera es como antes, apenas y hemos cruzado palabras

-Tuve claro que debía alejarme de ti si estabas con alguien más… jamás me interpondría entre quien tu amaras, pero la promesa que pienso cumplir ahora ¿la recuerdas verdad? –Dijo acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos

Toph sonrió dando una risa algo tosca -¿Qué si ambos estábamos solos... nos casaríamos?

-Por eso te mentí aquella vez al decir que volveríamos… porque si te viera otra vez no sería igual que antes

-Jet sigues siendo un idiota –Musito Toph sonrojada

-Pero soy tu idiota… y tu peor es nada –Susurro el sellando esas palabras en el más profundo y cálido beso, ocultos bajo la sombre del árbol de roble.

**¡Fin!**

* * *

Pueden contarlo son exactamente 6000 palabras x'D lo Juro! cumplí con las reglas n_n

Espero les haya gustado, como comentaba antes nunca me los había imaginado como pareja sin embargo ahora que lo pienso habían tenido mucho en común.

Toph ocupa el primer lugar junto con Zuko de mis personajes favoritos de la leyenda de Aang pero Jet sin duda es un caso especial a pesar de solo aparecer en cuatro episodios de la serie, es de esos de los que te enganchas de inmediato.

y creo que con este fic me llego la inspiración las palabras surgían por si solas... espero sus comentarios al respecto n_n Háganme saber que mi esfuerzo sobre humano de terminar en dos días no fue en vano


End file.
